Naruto Shippuden: The Power Of Infinity
by Axiak Omega
Summary: Sakura hated him from the start. They all did. Nobody asked him to join their team, but here he is. What they don't know is that he is vital in every event to come. Smut in later chapters. Rated M For a Reason. RATE AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1  The Epilogue of An Asshole

_This is my first ever Fan Fiction story. It is a Naruto fanfic based on the real story, but with a lot of major tweaks. _

_The main character is a guy named Haven, who is an extremely powerful ninja from an unknown land. He is entered into the team of Naruto, Sakura, and eventually Kakashi. Please, review, favourite, and like. _

_The events take place just after the defeat of Deidara and Sasori, and Deidara is still alive. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru, and all is pretty much similar to the normal story. But, be warned this takes a lot of different paths, different deaths and a different bunch of main antagonists. _

_Hope you all enjoy it! _

_**Beware, there is strong coarse language and extremely strong sex scenes between characters in later chapters. This is rated M for a reason.**_

The Epilogue Of An Asshole

Haven Daiyaki had everything set up. Finally, he had been accepted into the leaf. They couldn't know his true power, they couldn't know the power he possessed, but he let them in on a small fraction of it. A tiny percentage of the power he possessed and he knew that he could still beat every single ninja in this village without hesitation.

Haven walked into the hallway, looked around, and smiled. The hokage's chamber.

_At least Tsunade knows something about me; I'm not to be taken lightly. Haven Daiyaki is someone who deserves to be aligned with the best of the best._

That's why he was called to the Hokage's chamber; because she knew that he is a valuable asset, she knew that Haven was somebody you wanted on your side.

Haven slowly made his way through the hallway, the smooth walls trapping him inside the huge structure fit for somebody of the Hokage's stature. The light flooded through the windows, and set on the parallel walls in an ambient nature, so that the whole corridor was illuminated by sunlight.

Haven continued down the hallway until he reached a huge wooden door, set in the ground so that it could only swing one way, and only swing half open. He was about to meet the Grand Hokage of the leaf village, and he was about to become one of the most instrumental leaf ninja in history.

Naruto stared into the open expanse of the leaf village, the buildings towering higher than any other in all of the lands and villages. Naruto was getting so close to his dream of becoming hokage, the ever present power inside him continued to grow with each passing day that he trained, and thanks to his sensei, Jiraija, and his others, Asuma and Kakashi, he was close to mastering a new technique; the Rasen Shuriken.

_Yes, one day I'll be sitting in the spot that Grandma Tsunade is sitting in now, one day I'll be able to lead the fight against someone like the akatsuki. _

The akatsuki were still looming at large, albeit with one less member when Sakura and Granny Chijo killed that wretched Sasori.

_But the other one got away, that guy, with the explosives? What was his name? _

Deidara. The man that, for the first time, brought out the inner fox inside him and brought out the four tails, showing Naruto the real power he possessed.

_He is going to pay. He is going to pay, just like the rest of them. They're all scum, Akatsuki, Orochimaru; they're one in the same. And I am going to make sure they are all writhe in pain when I make them all pay for their crimes. _

Naruto awoke after Lady Tsunade spoke his name, he realized, for the fourth time.

"Earth to Uzumaki!" Tsunade shouted as she waved a hand in front of the young ninja's face, and the whole group of people, from Shikamaru, Ino and Choji to Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraija and the Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade.

"Sorry Grandma Tsunade, Zoned out."

"Of course you did knucklehead." Sakura said.

_Wow, how does Sakura always manage to stay good looking? She's been with me for so long, since the beginning of my ninja life, she's been my best friend ever since. Her and..._

Naruto's thoughts trailed off, as he was called back into reality once again.

"So, why are we here lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she moved around in her chair uncomfortably.

"Ah. Right. Well, I gathered you here today to reveal your new squad member." The faces of Sakura and Naruto dropped slightly, before Sakura regained her composure and a sad look passed across her face as she looks at Naruto, who did not hide his immense look of anger, as he stared the hokage directly in the eyes, the rage beginning to burn up inside him.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Tsunade asked calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Tsunade, don't push him..." Jiraiya said softly, and Tsunade didn't bother to respond as Naruto took one large step forward and got in the face of the most powerful ninja in the leaf village.

"No one, can replace Sasuke." Naruto said, trying to hide the anger inside him that was increasingly bubbling to the surface. "I will get him back, and whoever tries to replace him will simply fail in comparison. Do you hear me?" Naruto's voice raised to a shout.

But before Tsunade was able to respond, the door swung open softly, and all heads inside turned to the sudden entrance as a boy, almost a man, stood in the doorway, his dark green and black, faded clothes attempted to hide his impressive physique that was visible anyway through the sleeves that were rolled up across his arms.

His dark brown hair looked messy, although it seemed to permanently stay that way as the wind coming through the huge windows blustered through the large room.

"Well that's not exactly how I expected to be treated from the fox boy." The boy said, and he took another step forward, and another, before he was face to face with Naruto, who was practically fuming as he looked at the newcomer, who was simply grinning evilly at him.

"What did you just call him!" Sakura shouted as she leapt up from her seat, and walked over quickly to now come face to face with the newcomer, and Naruto could only step back, as he was shocked not only at the entrance of the boy, but also the response of Sakura.

The boy simply smiled once again, and looked Sakura up and down, before he whistled softly to himself, as he bent backwards, and trying to see more of the beautiful legs on the pink haired beauty, which were only barely covered up by the pink skirt that Sakura was bearing.

He looked back at Naruto, studied for a moment, before he turned back to Sakura.

"I can see why you'd want to fuck this one Uzumaki." He whistles once again. "This one is _mighty_ fine." His [Australian] accent is very sharp, the briskness of it further enforcing his rogue-like stature.

Sakura's face is one of immense shock, until it turned into one of absolute anger and she raised her hands, crumpling it into a fist and shoving it into the jaw of the mysterious new ninja...

Nothing Happened.

Absolutely nothing. The fist simply collided with his jaw, and nothing else moved. His jaw stayed perfectly still, while the fist simply remained on the jaw, and Sakura went into a further state of shock as she saw her fist simply remain limp against the boy's jaw.

"Nice punch. Maybe you could use your hands for something else?" He asked slyly, and then dodged another fist, as Ino Yamanaka, a brilliant healing ninja leapt to the defence of her best friend; Sakura, and swung a punch in the way of the boy.

This time, the boy simply disappeared for but a moment, before he appeared beside the blonde beauty merely a millisecond later, a hand wrapped around her neck, his forearm pressed against her trachea and he placed his mouth next to her ear, his lips barely touching the hairs sticking up off of her neck, and as he began to whisper something, a shiver was sent down Ino's spine.

"You know, I have a thing for blondes. Especially the feisty ones." He whispered, before he disappeared once again, reappearing after a slight fraction of a second, sitting on one of the many leather couches, this one set by the door.

"Okay, so when I do meet the team?" He asked jokingly, already knowing that he was assigned to the team with all of the people in this room, minus the hokage and the sage master.

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sakura and Ino all screamed in unison, as they turned to where the boy was sitting, so casually, as if nothing had been going on for the past five minutes. He bent over and grabbed something from his ankle; a kunai knife, with a small, tiny little tag with a letter written on it.

He casually swung it around his finger until it flew across the room, soaring across the room at an almost invisible speed, giving Naruto no time whatsoever to react, It aimed straight for his face, and he didn't even get the time to shout as it shot across the air that engulfed the room and aimed in the small space between the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

And it too, stopped.

About a millimetre, Naruto's eyes having to cross each other to see the fine point of the grey kunai knife. His shout filled the room as the knife simply stopped in front of his face, and as Naruto edged his eyes towards the owner, he saw a thin line of string, normally used for some certain puppets.

The kunai hung in the air for a while, before the boy pulled it back to himself and wrapped it around his finger, popping it back into his boot. He grinned widely, before leaning back on his seat once again.

"Wha..." Naruto was able to mutter, before his breathing rapidly decreased from its immense rate, and he sighed and sat back on the couch opposite the boy and looked at Tsunade.

"You don't really mean...?" It was Sakura, who was still standing in immense shock at how close Naruto had come to his death, from a boy with a bloody attitude.

_I can't believe this kid, the way he moved. The speed of that kunai, and the way he acts with everyone as if he is the only person in the world. Why is he even here if he's this good? Why isn't he in the Anbu Black Ops? _

Sakura's question was answered there and then.

"Meet Haven Daiyaki. He was just appointed leader of the Blaze Corps in the Anbu Black ops. And now he's applying to join your team."

_Well, that's my first ever fan fiction chapter. I hope you all like it, and trust me, there is a LOT more to come. I'm going to work my way through the main plot of Naruto but with a TON of differences. Plus there will be a ton of different storylines afterwards and during the main story. _

_Haven will soften up, and there will be quite a bit of sex in the chapters to come. So stay tuned, because this should be a good one. _

_Please leave all reviews, favourites, and comments. _

_Thanks, Alex._


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

CHAPTER 2 – THE REAL POWER INSIDE

This is my second chapter in my ongoing story between a mysterious boy called Haven, and his new teammates, Naruto and Sakura. Haven has just been revealed as the third member of Team Kakashi, and right now Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, haven, Jiraija, Tsunade, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are all collected in the hokage's chamber for the unveiling of their teammate, who is Haven Daiyaki.

Also, there is a lot of different stuff in this chapter that differs greatly from the normal world of Naruto, such as technology. But just bear with me, because I know that there isn't a train network. It's just I saw it in the Land of Snow movie and it got me thinking.

Anyway, Hope you like this chapter, there's a whole lot of swearing, and sexual references. It's rated M for a reason!

Hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review. It really helps. Cheers.

The sunlight is pouring through the hokage's office, the feeling of tension is rising, and as haven sits back in his chair, yawns, and then winks at Sakura once more, Naruto decides that he has had enough.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He shouts, not worried in the slightest at the whole village could hear him. He doesn't care, he only cares about finding Sasuke, and finding him is going to be almost impossible if he has to deal with this arrogant son of a bitch that has a mouth on him as big as the fox that lives inside of Naruto.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO WORK WITH HIM! We don't have time to be messing around with another team member when Orochimaru is getting stronger, Sasuke is still out there and the Akatsuki are still looming! You saw what happened to Granny Chijo, and more importantly, Gaara! My best friend almost died out there! Because of those guys, the whole of this leaf village and all of the other villages are in danger! And this guy is NOT going to help that!" Naruto yelled as he finally sat back down, the feeling of anger beginning to subside as his fox retreated deep within his seal.

"Now, now, Naruto..." Tsunade said, but was interrupted by the surprising voice of Haven, who was simply listening to Naruto's rant with a smirk. Haven's smirk suddenly dissipated as he stood up and went face to face with Naruto.

"Sasuke was a traitor. He betrayed this great village and sold himself out to Orochimaru."

"Don't you da-" Naruto tried to say as he was cut out by Haven once again.

"I'm not finished. He betrayed you and your sensei, and whole team. He sold himself out to one of the most powerful and evil ninja that this world has ever seen. He betrayed himself, and now he is going to be instrumental in Orochimaru's takeover of the lands.

Tears began to well up in the eyes of Naruto, until Haven placed a hand beneath his chin, tilted it up, and then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He then took one slighter step forward, as he came face to face with the boy that held the Nine Tailed Fox inside him.

"And I will help you find him, Naruto." He said calmly, so that only Naruto could hear him. As he took a step backwards this time, and looked across at Kakashi, who was studying him with his eyes, making sure that he was fit to serve by himself, Naruto, and Sakura.

"So what's our first mission, Grandma?" Haven asked as he grinned at Kakashi and Naruto, who had regained his composure.

Tsunade grimaced at the sound of yet another teenage boy calling her by that dreadful name, and all of a sudden the arrogance was remembered, and all sentiment was forgotten. Sakura and Ino still eyed Haven with that look of immense hatred and loathing, feeling the intensity burn off him.

"Well, it's a big one. And you're ALL going to need to cooperate..." She said, directing the last part of the comment to the two girls standing on the right side of the room, and the boy named Haven, standing still, and confidently, in the middle of the room.

"Fine." Haven said in agreement with the rest of the ninjas in the room. He smiled as he stood up, and walked over to the huge brown table, where the hokage was sitting, holding a small scroll in her hand, the size of a small bag of potato chips. Tsunade opens the flap, and holds the scroll high, letting the paper droop down to the floor. The bottom of the paper only barely touched the floor, and at the top of the scroll, two words were marked on with ink.

"Fucking Druggies." Haven said softly, bending forward to get a closer look, but it was not necessary. Tsunade began skimming over the document, flipping it over so that it was visible to her eyes, but invisible to the others. There were certain aspects of the document that were only allowed to be seen by the hokage's eyes.

"Basically," she began as she outlined the basis of the document. "The drug gangs are getting dangerous over in the land of grass. There have been reports of three muggings and four robberies in the last four weeks, and so far they've killed five people. Cold blooded murder. They're getting out of control. Now I know that this is your first mission together, and it's usually something we'd send the Anbu out on." Tsunade stopped as Haven lifted something from his pack, and put it to his face. It was a white mask, with gold and red markings drawn on it. He pulled his hand down, revealing the phoenix mask that signified he was a member of the Anbu Black Ops. He grinned – the smile on his face was visible even under his mask – and he took the Anbu mask in his hands.

"Well, that's exactly what you've got Lady Hokage, and trust me, not much else is needed." He said. Naruto's normal inquisitive nature turned into an angry one in a split second, as usual, as did Sakura's. Shikamaru hadn't said a word for the whole time, but before Naruto or Sakura could get a word in; he stepped in front of both of them, going face to face with the cocky new member of their combined force of both Naruto and Shikamaru's respective teams.

"Listen. I've heard you talk a lot, and I'm getting a little tired of it right now. As far as I'm concerned, this whole meeting has been one big DRAG. And if we're not out of here in another ten minutes, I'm going to fall asleep on the couch. So can we please just get a move on with the Mission?" Shikamaru said, wiping his eyes tiredly and lazily.

Haven waited a moment before his cocky smile retained and he stared Shikamaru with an intense, studying glare.

"You know, for somebody with an IQ of over 200, you sure use it like jack shit. I know that when you're out in the battlefield you're unstoppable, but it's a little sad to see something like that go to waste." Haven said, mocking pity before his eyes gleamed a fiery gold, and he moved his head forward so that it was next to his ear. "You wanna know a secret?" Haven whispered softly, but loud enough that the people in the surrounding metre could hear him clearly. "I could kick your ass any day, any time, because I don't actually think you're as everybody says you are." Haven moves his head back, noticing a mere hint of anger pass across Shikamaru's face, before it resumes it's tired, and passive stature.

"But that's for another day, Nara, because right now, I believe we have some fuckwits to bag." He says, much louder this time, so that everybody can hear him.

Tsunade continues the mission brief. "Well, here's the original plan, but we're going to be briefing you along the way..

* * *

><p>Donovan Lantern turned to his counterpart and smiled. He loved this part of the job. It was the part that the pay didn't cover, and that was the reason <em>he<em> was selected to perform this certain part of the mission. He moved silently, watching his corners, making sure that nothing swept past his line of sight, and was able to catch anything that possessed a threat to his mission.

His counterpart was five miles ahead; Shyasi knew the drill – she was so much alike to Donovan, except for the fact that she preferred to execute her duties silently, without anyone knowing. Well, that's what you get when you're partner's from the village hidden in the rain; they all feel the need to be as quiet as possible wherever they go.

No, being brought up in the land of Wind meant that Donovan knew how to fight the moment he turned six years old, and from there on he had no reason to hide his talents. The huge blade on his back, wrapped in the chakra strings only signified that; and Donovan knew that with Syria – the huge broadsword he created when he first joined the Cartel, and became it's personal mercenary, alongside his partner Shyasi. Their job was a little more in depth that most of the others, but no less important. In fact, Donovan thought, it was probably MORE important that most of the other jobs the drug lords in the Cartel.

_Freaking druggies, lord knows why I ever got into this job in the first place. _

Somehow, both Shyasi and Donovan found themselves conjoined with the business of the Cartel one way or another, and they're talents meant that they could be placed in the needed positions, and in their case, the position that no one else in the Cartel wished to obtain.

That meant that both Donovan and Shyasi could go at their jobs whichever way they liked; which was usually together. Partners for over four years now, they learned the pros and cons of working together, and were able to make the most unstoppable tactics that anyone could indeed figure out. They're conflicting styles only helped that, and it made the execution of the job even more fun for both for both of them, even though Shyasi didn't show it. She always seemed to focus on the job at hand and nothing else, even when the target was someone they hated.

Donovan grabbed two kunai knives, wrapped them around his hand, and prepared himself for the task at hand. It was simple. Execute the leader of the mercenaries that the Cartel had hired to complete their duty, and kill anyone else in the room and anyone else who knew about the leaders and their influence.

The base was only a few hundred metres away now, and there was no doubt that Shyasi would be there. He scribbled a marking on one of the tags attached to _Syria, _and then slowed his pace, trying not to alert any guards that might have sensed he was there, to that there would be any; Mercenaries were as dumb as they come, and these ones hadn't showed any "special" features that overly set them apart.

The mission was going according to plan, as usual, and within the next hour, Donovan knew that the large base full of men in ninja uniforms would cease to exist.

* * *

><p>Muraga Havassi knew when and where they would strike, just like his boss said. This was the other part of the mission that wasn't official, but instead of the missions that the psychopaths Donovan and Shyasi were sent on, this actually meant something. Muraga was alone, just the way he liked it. The solid footing beneath him gave him reassurance about what he was about to do. Sabotage was a dangerous game, and when you were working for something like the Cartel, it has to be absolutely spot on; otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk the next day.<p>

But Muraga was an absolute pro. Trained by the legendary Masked Swordsman of the rain village along with ten others – most of them dead by now - he was the best at what he did. No one was able to make it past the brother of the El Presidente of the Cartel. No, Hassa would not do what he did to the others. Ruthlessness was one of the traits that the brothers shared, and that simply made Muraga's job that much easier – sabotaging a train was a lot easier when you didn't care about the people that would be affected.

That was his mission now or something like that. He never lost focus on his missions, but he could lose track of how many he'd taken. That's right; this was some train or something. Some of Hassa's rivals had somehow acquired a huge shipment coming in, and if Hassa couldn't have it, then no one could have it. That was the only problem with his brother. Hassa was too greedy.

And Muraga was going to find that the same was going to happen to him too.

* * *

><p>Haven stood in the centre of the room as the Anbu ninja suddenly appeared in front of him, on one knee.<p>

"Captain, we have intercepted one of the Cartel's scouts. He is heading for the railway line. There is no other information so far; no communications have been made." The ninja said monotonous tone that mimicked a robot.

"Good Rye, keep me posted." Haven nodded as the mysterious Anbu Black Ops member named Rye disappeared as quickly as he entered, leaving the whole of the hokage's room in utter confusion over what just happened.

"But...you just learned about the mission five minutes ago, just like the rest of us. How could you have gotten the information out to your team so quickly? You didn't even talk to them? You were here, the whole time. Wha..?" Sakura said, even more puzzled that before. She stared into the eyes of Haven, and she knew she was looking into a sea of mysteries. This boy's life was a complete lie. She knew it, Naruto probably knew it, and Sakura was guaranteed that Kakashi knew it; from the way he stared at him, studied the new boy, who hadn't even said where he was from yet. Now was the time for some interrogation.

"Okay, cut the bullshit. You come in here, fuck around with all of us, and then expect to just go off on the mission without giving us any information on who you are? Who you may be? Now, cut the fucking crap and give me answers." Sakura said forcefully, emitting a look of pride on the face of Naruto. Kakashi turned his head slightly, but never took his attention off of the new kid, as did Jiraiya. They knew that if they did, it would be costly.

"I've already told you, my name is Haven." He said with a sly smirk.

"Oh good." Ino said sarcastically. "A first name. Now we know everything there is to know about you." The distaste in her voice was imminent. "But seriously, who are you?" She said, with more desperate inquisition in her voice now.

"Okay, I'll give you a last name. My name is Haven..." He paused and smiled, before looking at Kakashi dead in the eye as his grin ceased. "Daiyaki."

There was silence in the room as the last name feel upon ears that had never heard it before. However, without anyone noticing, Kakashi's eyes shot wide open, the surprise on his face not hidden. After a moment, everyone saw this.

"Kakashi sensei? What's wrong?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yes, what's wrong" Haven said. "...Father?"

* * *

><p>Donovan was miles ahead now, not sure when or where the first strike; committed by Shyasi, would come from. But when it did, he has his designated orders, and there was no doubt that he would follow them.<p>

_Come on Shyasi; let's go. I don't like to be kept from my fun. _

Donovan glanced both ways for the umpteenth to make sure that nobody had detected their presence; not that they would. Mercenaries weren't all that great at being sentries, and even worse at spotting what was blatantly in front of them. The only thing they were really good for was filling up armies, and even that wasn't a particularly tough job when you worked for the Cartel.

This certain group had worked for Hassa when trying to take out a specific group of rivals. Unfortunately, they had failed. The enemy sentries could spot them as soon as they entered the vicinity, and they were mauled down by the rivals water jutsu as quickly as they had entered. Now it was the job of Hassa's egotistic brother to get back the drugs that the rivals stole from the Cartel, somehow. Lord knows how; Donovan only knew what he needed to know, which was that they were supposed to finish off any remaining members of the rival clan, named the Hydra.

Donovan was preparing Syria for the fifth time in a hour, when the signal was received. He heard a scream emanating from one of the patrols, followed by a puff of red smoke.

_Here we go. Now this is where then fun begins._

The whole of the hokage's chamber was collapsed in silence of the surprise that the mysterious boy just threw on them. Kakashi Hatake, THEIR Kakashi, was a father? And...Of THAT guy? They didn't even have the same last name, or the same features? And Kakashi... No, it wasn't possible. Or so that's what Naruto and Sakura thought.

"Kakashi, he's not actually telling the truth is he?" It was Tsunade, and her face was just as a mask of confusion as everybody else's.

Kakashi simply stood still, holding his hands firmly through his hair. He didn't say a thing, until he heard a distinct voice in his head that told him exactly where to go to get the answers that he desperately needed. He couldn't explain now, no, not here.

"Meet me at the training ground." He said, before he took a page out of his so called son's book and disappeared out of thin air, leaving the whole of the hokage's chamber speechless for a second time within five seconds.

**Well, there we go. That was the second chapter in my ongoing series of Naruto: The Power of Infinity. Hope all readers are enjoying this, because I enjoy writing it. **

**There will be sex in future chapters, (can't say who just yet), so be warned. Third should be up soon. So stay tuned! And stay sik!**


End file.
